


Her Knight In Shining Armor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eurydice72 <br/>Arthur/Gwen, one of them gets attacked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight In Shining Armor

**Her Knight In Shining Armor**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 148  
 **Prompt from eurydice72**  
Arthur/Gwen, one of them gets attacked

 **Her Knight In Shining Armor**  
Arthur saw the mugger before he heard gwen scream. He ran as fast as he could to save her. Arthur didn't make it in time.

The mugger shoved Gwen hard and she fell. He started to run away but Arthur grabbed him.

Arthur hit in the jaw knocking him out cold. He pulled the ski mask of the guy and realized it was just a kid. 

Arthur hurried over to Gwen who was sitting up looking dazed.

“Guinevere?” he looked her over for signs of injury.

“I'm fine.” Gwen reassured him. “He made me lose my balance that's all.”

“I'm calling 999.” Arthur pulled out his mobile and made the call.

The police arrived to find the mugger tied up to a lamp post with the belt of Arthur’s raincoat.

“Who did that?” One of the policemen said.

“My knight in shining armor.” Gwen said with a smile.


End file.
